Promises
by The Leaping Frog
Summary: “If you need anything I am always here for you.” Téa didn’t think that he would take her up on that offer just a week later. Téa/Joey friendship fic. Rating for mention of violence.


Author's Note: I had an idea running around like mad in my head and as i listened to certain songs the idea just escalated until i had to put it down to words!

This One Shot is not a Tea/Joey ship fic. This is a One Shot that explores their friendship.

...However if you want to see it that way, than by all means do!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters recognised in this fanfiction.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Promises**

Téa sighed as she sat down on one of the swings in the park. It was getting dark but she was in no rush to get home unless she wanted to be caught in the middle of the waging war going on.

Her mother and father were at constant loggerheads and she was fed up with playing referee and having to take sides. She was put against each parent, having to choose between them to which one of them was right and which was wrong. She was sick of it; she loved both her parents the same and found it hard to choose between the two. She just wished they understood that.

"_Tomoya please! You know how much this means to me!" Jun exclaimed as he held his hands up in protest._

_Tomoya shook her head, standing her ground, "And you know how much it means to me but you can't just keep disappearing like this! It's not fair! I am sick of it!"_

_Jun sighed, "I don't just disappear, Tom'. I go off to meetings; it's what I do and its part of my job. It's not like I have a choice in the matter!"_

_Tomoya huffed, blowing a loose strand of hair from her eyes, "You always have a choice. You go away on these business trips more often than you change your socks! Your boss can't expect you to travel all the time! You hardly spend time with Téa or me anymore. We are your family!"_

_Jun ran his hands through his hair trying to make his wife understand his point of view. He knew he was fighting a loosing battle. His wife was very stubborn and was one of those people who had to be right all the time, and found it hard to admit that she was wrong at times. He needed her to understand that he was doing this to provide the best for his family._

"_And why do you think I do this, Tom'" Jun replied with a tired sigh, "I work like this, I work hard for the money to provide you with what you want. I do this so I can help my daughter get a head start in life, provide her with the things that she wants. The things that __you__ want."_

_Tomoya shot him a vicious look, "And what's that supposed to mean? That tone?"_

_Jun sighed, "I work hard to provide this family with the money it needs!"_

"_No, you directed it at me! Like I am the one spending all of your money, like I am just some ungrateful wife who doesn't appreciate the things you do for this family."_

_Jun shook his head in confusion, "I don't get it, Tom'. A moment ago you were moaning at me because I do what I have to do to make a living and now you are saying you appreciate what I do for the family. Which one is it Tom'?"_

_Tomoya glared at him, undecided at what to say. She looked into the kitchen where Téa was, sitting at the kitchen table doing some schoolwork. She pondered her thoughts for a while before calling her daughter to the room._

"_Téa darling could you please come here a minute?"_

_Téa looked up and sighed, knowing that she was about to be dragged into yet another one of her parent's petty arguments._

_Marking the page of the textbook she was working from down she closed the book and put her pen down neatly beside her work pad. She walked over to her parents and stood between them waiting for them to speak._

"_Your father is going on yet another business trip, please tell him not to go!" Her mother whined like a small child trying to persuade their mother not to leave them at the nursery on the first day._

_Téa rolled her eyes. This time she was with dad._

"_Why should I tell him not to go? If he doesn't go he will loose his job and where would that leave us?"_

_Her father gave her an appreciative smile, thanking her for defending him._

_Her mother pouted, "He has already been on two business trips this past month! He has hardly spent time at home with his family where he belongs!"_

_Téa sighed, "Mum, dad works hard for this family to provide us with what we need. I know it's hard when he goes away but he comes back as soon as he can and he spends what time he does have with us so what's the problem?"_

_Tomoya huffed, "I know he works hard but I don't see why he can't work hard from home!"_

_Jun shook his head, "I can't! Part of my job is going to business conferences to discuss products and ideas that could make or break the company. If I suddenly decide I don't want to do that anymore than I will loose my job. Then where would you get the money from?"_

_Tomoya growled, "I would be able to work too! I am fed up with being cooped up in this house with nothing but the ugly wall paper to stare at!"_

"_Then redecorate!" Jun exclaimed as he rubbed his temples trying to ease the headache that was slowly but surely developing._

"_You think I would decorate! Come on Jun! I don't know how to and besides you'd think I would let a stranger come into my house and do it?" Tomoya spat as she rubbed her chest._

_Both father and daughter rolled their eyes at their mother. Jun glanced sympathetically at his daughter for leaving her to cope with her mother's tantrums._

"_When do you leave?" Téa asked as she turned to her dad trying to get some normality back into the conversation._

"_Not till Thursday," He replied with a tired sigh._

"_Right," Téa said as she turned to her mum, "That leaves three days with him. It's not that bad is it?"_

_Her mother pouted before sighing and giving in, "No I suppose not."_

"_Okay than that's settled then. Now can I please go back to finishing my homework?"_

_Her dad chuckled._

She let out a small laugh as she recalled what had happened that night a week ago. Nights like that were becoming more and more frequent nowadays with her dad working longer hours and having to travel around a lot for meetings.

Her mother however, never seemed to understand or accept that this was part of his job. Although she enjoyed the money that he brought home each month she always seemed to feel empty and spent her days trying to fill the emptiness with purchases which she doesn't really need.

She felt sorry for her mum in some respects. All she wants is the love and affection that she needs to keep her going. When her dad was home her mum was happy as she got what she wanted but when he was away her mood quickly changed. She hated seeing her mum like this.

However her dad was the one that really suffered. Not being able to properly be a part of her life as his job meant that he had to miss dance recitals and various other occasions that he wants to be a part of, but as always, work stands in the way. She missed her dad when he went away but she knew that he hated just as much. He made up for it by making the most of the time he did have at home.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not notice a figure walking towards her from behind.

* * *

Joey was cold, tired and fed up. He had been walking round the streets of Domino for the past hour trying to delay his journey home.

He knew he had a curfew and he knew very well what would happen if he were to stay out later than he was supposed to so going home was something that he had to do if he didn't want his dad to lash-out like he did last time.

However, he knew that his dad would probably be at a bar or pub drowning his sorrows in glasses of whisky and pints of bitter. He probably wouldn't return home until all the bars and pubs in Domino have closed for the night, and even then he probably wouldn't return home till the early hours of the morning.

Joey was used to this though; his father had been doing it for as long as he could remember. The sad fact was that he could not remember the last time his father went one night without an alcoholic drink. He was scared.

He was scared because despite how his father neglected and treated him, he was afraid of how much all that alcohol was having an affect on his body. Joey was sure that his father was a ticking time bomb waiting to explode with liver failure or even death.

He was also afraid of turning out just like his dad. He hated the thought of being like him, striking fear into his son as he stumbled home drunk knocking things to the floor before passing out over the toilet in the bathroom. He hated what his father had become, yet he saw a broken man in need of help.

He had many chances to leave, but he chose to stay to try and help his father. He was soon beginning to realise that his dad was beyond help, nothing could save him from his demons now.

Joey sighed, _'Why does my life have to be so fucking miserable?' _He thought to himself as he entered the park.

As he passed the fountain and the rose garden he noticed someone sitting alone on the swings. At first he thought nothing of it, just probably someone waiting for someone to arrive but at a second glance he noticed that he recognised that figure.

He slowly walked towards the swing set and as he approached he walked up to her from behind and placed a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

She yelped in fear as she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She instantly stood up and turned round to see who her attacker was. In fact her "attacker" wasn't really an attacker. It was Joey.

"Oh for goodness sake Joey you almost gave me a heart attack!" She said as she placed a hand on her chest.

Joey sent her a cheeky grin but it faded quickly, "Mind if I sit with you?"

Téa smiled and sat back down on the swing before motioning Joey to do the same on the adjacent seat.

They both sat there in silence, neither one wanting to be the first one to speak.

Joey sighed, not being able to stand the silence, "So what's a girl like you doin' out so late?"

Téa snorted, "A girl like me?"

Joey shrugged, "Just sayin' that's all," he replied before pushing away from the ground and breaking into a light swing.

Téa watched him for a while before smiling; "Well I could ask you the same question Mr. Wheeler!"

Joey shook his head, "No, you gotta answer my question first," He said as he came to a halt, "Then I will answer yours."

Téa sighed, "I don't know really. I just don't feel like going home right now."

Joey looked at his friend with concern, "Is everythin' okay?"

She looked at him, realising how worried he looked, "Oh no! Everything's fine Joey. Please don't worry about me, really I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle!" She joked but wondered if joking about it was the right thing to do when she saw his worried glance. "Now, it's your turn to answer my question Joey, don't think you are getting away from me that easily!"

Joey looked away before turning back to his friend, "Well I can tell you that my answer is the same as yours but I suppose my reason will be different."

Téa knew that Joey didn't get on well with his dad, but what she knew was limited. Joey never really spoke about his home life and when he did he only told what he wanted to tell. She never pressed him about it because she never thought she needed to.

"Different?" Téa questioned in a curious tone that made Joey feel a little uneasy.

"Yeah," He replied, "Different." He said before pushing off again, this time into a higher swing.

Téa watched him, not knowing how she should deal with this sort of thing. She could press him and ask for details on exactly how different things are or leave it be and wait for him to come to her in his own time.

But for how long will it be?

She shook her head, knowing that Joey is not stupid enough not to come to his friends when he is in any sort of trouble. However the doubt crossed her mind that it may not be as simple as she thought.

"Joey!" She said trying to get his attention, "What do you mean by different?"

Joey sighed, "You know, different."

Téa shook her head, "I know what different means Joey, what I don't understand is why?"

Joey suddenly came to a halt and glanced at her. What she saw in his eyes shocked her. She saw fear, worry, and pain. She wondered where those feelings would come from so suddenly. He always seemed so strong.

"Joey, i…are you all right?" She asked with concern growing in her voice.

"Yeah, sure I'm fine. Don't worry about me. It's nothin' I can't handle," he tried to convince himself more than his friend but he didn't do a good job of it as he could still see her concerned glance in the corner of his eye.

Téa wondered if she should say something or ask him about his father. She didn't know much but by the look in his eyes she had a feeling that there was more to it than he was letting on.

"Are you sure? I mean, you know I am here if you want to talk or anything?" She said, trying not to sound too pushy. The last thing she wanted was to upset him.

"I'm sure, Téa!" He snapped. Téa flinched at his sharp, snappy tone. He sighed, "Sorry, I shouldn't have snapped like that at you, Téa."

She shook her head, "Don't worry, we all have times when we don't want our friends pushing us into something that might not even be there, I'm sorry."

Joey looked up at her, "Why are you apologisin'?"

Téa shrugged, "For being too pushy I guess…"

Joey shook his head as let out a small laugh, "Téa if you weren't just a little bit pushy then no one will tell no one nothing!"

"Hey!" She protested, "Well I suppose that's true!" She said whilst letting out a light laugh. "But seriously," She added, her tone becoming serious again, "If you need anything I am always here for you."

Joey nodded, "Thanks."

Téa didn't think that he would take her up on that offer just a week later.

* * *

Her parents had gone away for the weekend; a 'romantic getaway' as her mother called it. In reality, her dad had managed to persuade his boss to let him take his wife on the business trip. Luckily for her dad, his boss allowed him as long as his wife wasn't too much of a distraction to his work.

He had booked a few extra nights at the hotel so that after the meeting he could spend some much needed quality time with his wife.

So that left Téa on her own in the house. She enjoyed the peace and quiet and having the place to herself for a change. It gave her time and space to practise her dance moves, read a book or just chill out in front of the television.

Of course that novelty ran out one evening when she was flicking through the channels not able to find anything remotely interesting to watch. It was raining outside so going out was the last thing on her mind, plus there was nothing much to do on your own anyway.

"I might just have an early night," she said through a yawn as she turned of the television and stretched.

She was half way up the stairs when there was a loud, panicked knock on her door.

She turned round and stared at the door with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Téa! It's me, Joey. Are you in?"

'_Joey?'_

"Joey!"

She bolted down the stairs to open the door to let her friend in. Nothing could have prepared her for the sight of her friend.

"Joey! What happened?" She asked as she closed the door and walked round to face him.

"Fight…" He mumbled through his split lip.

"Oh Joey come through here!" She said, trying not to sound too panicked or worried as she led him through to the kitchen, "I think the first aid box is in the bathroom, just sit down there and I will be back in a moment." She said, indicating to the dining table in the centre of the kitchen.

She ran up the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her and bolted into the bathroom trying to find the first aid box as quickly as she could.

"Come on! Where is it?" She exclaimed as she rummaged through the various shelves and drawers. She finally found it on the top shelf on top of some towels.

She hurried down the stairs and back into the kitchen where Joey was sitting there waiting for her.

She sat on the chair next to him and opened up the first aid box and took out some antiseptic and some cotton buds and pads.

"Joey, what on earth happened to you?" She asked, concern rose in her voice with every word she breathed. She cleaned the area of the wound on his lip first before drenching a cotton bud with antiseptic to prevent the wound from getting infected.

"I got into a fight…" He said through his swollen lip.

"With who? Did you run into your old gang members?" She asked as he flinched at the sting of the antiseptic.

"No," He replied, "My dad…"

Téa's eyes widened, "You're dad did this to you!" She exclaimed in horror.

Joey simply nodded before flinching again, as she put antiseptic on another one of his cuts.

"He was drunk, he didn't know what he was doing…" He said, a little unsure as to why he was protecting his dad after what he had just done.

Téa gathered all the dirty buds and pads and threw them in the bin before washing her hands so she could dress the wounds.

"You don't have to defend him you know?" She said, allowing him the chance to say what he really thinks and feels about this. Letting him know that he doesn't have to defend his dad.

"I know…"

"Then why do you?"

"I don't know…" He replied, "I just do…he's my dad. I know it doesn't make it right but if I am not there to help him then who will be?"

Téa chewed on her lip, "It's a big burden you are putting on yourself though isn't it?"

He sighed, "I know but he needs help, if he is left alone he will take things out on someone else and I don't want other people to suffer because I can't take it."

Téa placed a hand over his, "No one will think you can't take it Joey. No one will think bad of you for leaving him."

"I will, I will think bad of myself."

Téa shook her head, "Joey you shouldn't have to take this. You shouldn't have to be his punch bag when he wants something to take his anger out on."

"I know," He said, feeling a little deflated.

She thought for a moment, "Have you thought of going to the police…"

"What and have him arrested and to rot in jail? No way!" Joey exclaimed. He shook his head, "No, there is no way in hell I am doing that."

She nodded, "Okay, but have you told any of the guys?"

Joey shook his head violently, "No! Please I don't want them to know, please Téa don't tell them! They will make a big deal about it…"

"Joey! This is a big deal, they care about you as much as I do…" She tried to state her point but Joey cut her off.

"You can't tell them!" He said again, this time with more volume and stress.

She nodded.

"Promise me, Téa! Promise me you won't tell them."

She sighed, "As much as I know they will kill me, and as much as I hate it going against all my principles, I will. I promise not to tell them…"

Joey smiled, "Thanks Téa…"

"BUT!" She stressed, " But! If you end up in some kind of danger, if your life is threatened in anyway or if worst comes to worst I will have to tell them, okay?"

Joey sighed, "Okay, sounds like a fair deal."

Téa let out a light laugh, "Besides I will probably come out worse if it does come out for keeping it from them."

Joey laughed, "Thanks Téa, you're the best!" He said as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Just be careful, promise me you will be careful."

"I promise."

Joey realised that his life wasn't so miserable after all. He had good friends he can rely on for anything and that was what mattered in the end.

* * *


End file.
